


I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut

by MusicalWheaten



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalWheaten/pseuds/MusicalWheaten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fate of her kingdom sat on her shoulders. Being a princess however meant she would need a man to rule the kingdom alongside her. Her parents had decided years ago that it would be the perfect chance to join kingdoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [watchthesunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchthesunrise/gifts).



Bobbi twirled her knife between her fingers. Same story night after night. She’d pull on her cloak, slide the knife into its sheath, and off she went. There was a small town not that far outside of the kingdom. She’d head out there. It was those nights where she got to feel normal. She wasn’t a princess to the townsfolk, she was a friend. 

Bobbi enjoyed the quiet of the walk, she didn’t mind being alone. She had been trained how to fight, in secret anyways, her handmaiden Isabelle had been the one to teach her to fight, and had been the one to gift her with the knife. Bobbi adored Isabelle she was the only one to truly understand Bobbi’s desire to not be coddled and treated like a princess.

The tavern Bobbi frequented whenever she would visit the town finally came into view. The noise a calming reminder of why she did what she did. The feeling of normal. 

Bobbi had unfortunately been an only child. The fate of her kingdom sat on her shoulders. Being a princess however meant she would need a man to rule the kingdom alongside her. Her parents had decided years ago that it would be the perfect chance to join kingdoms. She was set to marry Prince Lance Hunter on her twenty second birthday. She would be a queen. She would stand by his side and look pretty. He would do the hard stuff and she would be nothing more than a wife and mother to his heirs. This was not at all Bobbi’s idea of a future.

She shook her head of the thoughts of her impending fate and pushed open the tavern door. Bobbi went to take her usual spot near the bar.

Bobbi felt a growl catch in her throat as her seat came into view. A seat that was always to be empty this time of week. Bobbi cleared her throat once in an attempt to catch her seat takers attention. 

“I told him the rules Bob. He didn’t want to listen,” the man at the tavern, Fitz the owner, spoke acknowledging Bobbi’s presence.

“And I told Fitzy here I wouldn’t be scared of whoever it was,” the man spoke not bothering to turn to face her.

“And I tried to warn him that you could probably kick his ass but he just didn’t listen,” Jemma laughed before ducking behind her husband Fitz. 

“I told her I would like to see the looks of a bloke who thought they could take me down,” the man scoffed finally turning to face her. His face contorted briefly before he started laughing. 

“Care to find out if I can,” she hissed through gritted teeth.

“I’m not going to fight a woman,” he snorted.  
Bobbi growled once more and those at the tavern door swore they heard it. She shook her head of her hood and her hand was hovering by her knife. She did not take kindly to be walked over. She did not take kindly to be looked down upon for being a woman. She certainly was not going to allow this man to treat her this way.

“Scared you’ll lose?”

“I’d be more worried about your safety then my own love.”

“Then fight me,” she snarled, hand sliding down hovering on her knife’s handle.

“I am not going to fight a wom-” he was cut off by Bobbi’s hands at his collar jerking him up and out of his stool. She loosened her grip slightly to pull out her knife and soon she had him backed against the wall knife to his throat.

“I do believe I just won,” she snorted, taking in his shocked expression.

“I don't consider that a fair fight.”

“Well you refused to fight me. Worried about my safety was it? Seems I can handle myself just fine.”

“What do you say you remove the knife from my throat and I buy you a drink love?”

“I can buy my own drinks thank you,” she murmured letting the hand holding the knife slack a little.

“Let me buy you one anyways you did win our fight, if that is what you want to call it anyways.”

Bobbi shook her head bringing her arm down to put the knife back in its sheath. She had no interest in this man, whoever he was, buying her drinks. Even if she did win their fight.

“I'm quite alright but you could always buy the entire crowd a round,” she decided.

The man looked at her for a few seconds as if trying to decide. He eventually gave his head a subtle nod.

“Get everyone a round on me Fitz,” he smiled. 

Bobbi watched as the tavern fell into even more commotion everyone going for their free drinks. She slid into her typical seat and Jemma handed her, her usual drink. She listened as the bustle began to die down. Everyone returning to their places with the drinks they didn't have to pay for, the usual chatter returning.

“Alright love what's your name,” Bobbi snapped her head to her right to see the man had taken the seat beside her.

“You can give me a fake name if you really want. I just want to know what to call the woman who held a knife to my throat,” he laughed as she eyed him cautiously.

“Bob.”

“Bob? That's an unusual name for a girl.”

“Yeah? Well it's my name. What about you? What's your name?”

“Lance. Lance Hunter.”

Bobbi could feel her face drop. She took a deep breath to try and regain her composure. She just held a knife to her betrothed’s neck. She was a princess hanging out in a tavern. She was a princess hanging out in a tavern who had just held a knife to the man she was supposed to marry’s throat. If this wasn't hell on earth Bobbi didn’t want to know what was.

***

 

“Tonight you’re going to meet your husband to be, aren’t you at all excited Barbara,” the queen Helena asked before heading back across the room to finish preparations. Bobbi let out a sigh before shooting a blank look to her mother’s back. Tonight it could all go to hell. Her secret life could end up in the open all because of what happened several weeks ago. Bobbi prayed he wouldn’t just shout it out without giving her even a few seconds to explain herself.

Tonight was the announcement ball. Royalty had traveled from all over the world for this. King Simon and Queen Helena would announce that their daughter was set to marry Prince Lance on her twenty-second birthday next month. That is if he didn’t reveal her secrets and end up ruining their parent’s plans.

Bobbi picked at the edge of her bodice. Her nerves hadn’t been this high in years. She would get to meet him officially in mere moments and then her parents were to go out to the ballroom alongside his, and reveal their master plan to join the two kingdoms with her marriage to Lance. 

“You’ll be fine,” Bobbi snapped her eyes up from where they watched as she picked at her gown. Izzy the only one who had known about her little secret was there. Always keeping an eye on her.

“I pinned him to a wall and held a knife to his neck.”

“And then he offered you a drink. You’ll be fine.”

“What if he tells his parents what happened? That could ruin everything for my family.”

“And what if he doesn’t. Just go be yourself. Meet him and see what happens.”

Bobbi sighed. She could hear her mother bustling across the room. It was clear their guests of honor had finally arrived.

“Barbara come over here.”

“You’ll be fine,” Izzy smiled once more at Bobbi. Bobbi turned on her heels and took a deep breath.

“Barbara I would like you to meet King Jonathan, Queen Anna, and their son Prince Lance. Jonathan, Anna, Lance this is our daughter Princess Barbara.”

Bobbi extended her hand to the king, the queen, and then finally she was standing in front of Lance. His eyes met hers. His face registering in shock as he took in her face. He took her hand and eyed her cautiously. The room fell silent. It felt like days had passed before the grip on her hand was finally gone.

“I think we should give the kids a few minutes just to get to know each other before we make the grand announcement,” King Simon was the one to speak, watching his daughter carefully, before shuffling his wife and their guests towards the ballroom.

“Barbara is it? I could’ve sworn you said your name was Bob,” he snapped the second the door shut signalling they were alone.

“Actually it’s Bobbi. I prefer Bobbi,” she murmured her eyes focusing down to the floor.

“You told me your name was Bob after you held a knife to my throat so I’m actually a little uncertain of what I should call you. Or who you really are for that matter.”

Bobbi shook her head. She didn’t know what to say. She knew how her secret could hurt her family. She knew how him exposing her could hurt not only her kingdom but also his. Sure she didn’t want to marry for political reasons but she couldn’t imagine her family possibly losing their kingdom, just because she had no desire to be a conventional princess. Bobbi heard the door open. That was their cue. They were to be introduced as the future King and Queen of their newly combined kingdoms.

“Please don’t say anything,” she pleaded as he took her arm to guide her out to where their parents would be waiting for them.

“We are pleased to introduce the future king and queen of Jerot and Dirawyn. We are so pleased to have our two kingdoms come together as one in their upcoming matrimony,” King Simon spoke. The crowd cheered, and Bobbi waited for Lance to speak. To ruin it all. He could still rule his kingdom, he didn’t need a queen to become a king. Bobbi needed him if she didn’t want to lose the kingdom to the next family in line. But his mouth never opened, instead she found his hand resting on her waist pulling her closer.

“What do you say to a dance Princess? You can tell me more about yourself,” she heard him whisper in her ear. She felt herself nodding before she could really take in his offer. She allowed herself to be guided trying to think of what to say once they were on the dancefloor. It would just be the two of them even in a crowd. It gave her time to try and explain herself.

“When I asked you your name why did you just tell me it was Bob? Why not Bobbi,” he asked hands settling on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned closer into him. It was perfect access to answer his questions.

“No one here calls me Bob. I’m Bobbi to everyone but my mother. She’s the only one who calls me Barbara, even though I’ve kindly asked her to call me Bobbi.”

“And what’s with all the secrecy, what’s so private about your trips to the tavern? If you’re meeting some secret boyfriend I’m going to need you to stop that if we do go through with this wedding,” he joked. She smiled briefly thinking for a moment trying to find the best way to explain her actions.

“Sometimes I don’t want to be a princess. Sometimes I just wanna be normal. Going there allows me that for a little bit.”

“And the knife?”

“You really can’t say anything about that. My handmaiden. Izzy. She taught me how to fight. She even gave me the knife. Please don’t say anything she’ll be fired and likely banished. She’s my best friend. I don’t think I’d be able to survive being royal without her.”

“Is it on you now,” he laughed.

“I only take it with me when I’m going into town. Since the town is part of your kingdom’s jurisdiction they don’t know who I am. Well they will now I guess,” she mumbled. He pulled away slightly as if he was trying to get a read on her. She could feel his hand slide from her hip to take her hand. He took her hand and began tugging her away from everyone. His hand let her’s go once they were out of earshot of the crowd. She watched him as he made the choice to lean against the wall. She moved closer to him worried that someone would be spying and overhear.

“Word will spread. They’ll find out their prince is engaged. They’ll find out he’s engaged to the woman who used to throw drinks back with Mack. Who liked to listen to Jemma talk about science. I’m not going to be able to do that much longer,” she spoke suddenly.

“What if you could,” he questioned. 

“I’m afraid my duties as future queen of our two kingdoms won’t allow it. You could break the betrothal thinking it would help, but then I lose the crown. Really love the queen must begin her rule with a king ruling from centuries ago. If we don’t get married the crown will fall to Duke Grant and his wife Duchess Daisy. Maybe that’s for the best. Daisy certainly wouldn’t mind fulfilling the typical queen role.”

“You could change the role. You could be any type of queen you want to be. You could rule the way you want.”

“I can’t be a queen without getting married first.”

“I’m not saying no,” he muttered. She stood straight suddenly and eyed him cautiously. 

“What I’m saying you and I, we can change it. We can rule our kingdoms side by side and we can change the rules. That is if you aren’t repulsed by the idea of marrying me?”

“Marry you, to change the rules?”

“Look you’ll get to keep your kingdom and I have no plans to try and stop you from being who you want to be as a queen.”

“Okay,” she watched as he raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> several days late fic for the moas secret santa. I watched a lot of The Royals writing this and listened to Castle by Halsey on a loop so.


End file.
